


Try a Little Tenderness

by misssophiachase



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: Caroline Forbes considers herself one of the best fundraisers in New York City but reclusive billionaire Klaus Mikaelson has always been out of her reach. Not one to give up easily, she decides that the upcoming Valentine's Charity Ball is her perfect chance to make him realise what's really important in life but she might find out more than she ever expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klarolinedrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolinedrabbles/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day, lovely lady! Well you asked for fluffy goodness and I hope I delivered (the toothache I have is telling me I did though, unless that's all that Valentine's chocolate). Hope you have a wonderful day full of flowers, fun and chocolate and that this makes it a little bit more special x

"You're doing what now?" Katherine asked through the car speaker. Caroline didn't need to see the brunette to know what her shocked expression looked like. They'd been best friends for about seventeen years now, so it kind of came with the territory. 

"You see this is why I didn't tell you where I was going until I'd at least passed through Queens," she replied, staring at the road ahead thinking this was a very different destination to her summers spent on Coney Island growing up. 

"Because you knew I'd tell you what a bad idea this was, roomie," she drawled. "While I admire your dogged determination Care, I think the state of New York would consider this type of activity illegal."

"And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Stalking is illegal in all fifty states, including ours," she drawled and Caroline could tell she was rolling her eyes now. 

"I am not stalking him."

"So, how exactly do you explain the fact you tracked his movements, jumped in your car and followed him on vacation? I think when business people escape to the Hamptons, albeit during the middle of winter, it's for some sort of rest and relaxation Care, not to be hounded by fundraisers for their upcoming charity events." 

"Number one, I didn't need to track anyone. It's not difficult to find even the most private people given the exorbitant amount of media there is these days ," she scoffed. "And number two, did you ever think I needed to escape the city for some rest and relaxation myself?" 

"No. Although this latest stunt tells me that maybe you might need some kind of therapy."

"Fine," Caroline scowled ignoring her comments and placing her sunglasses over her eyes to shield the invading light. "It's for a good cause, Kat."

"I'm not saying it isn't," she agreed. "However, that's your justification for everything. Just because you think that, it doesn't mean everyone else does."

"Exactly what's wrong with today's society," Caroline muttered. "Look, I just think if I went to him and explained myself Klaus Mikaelson would understand that donating to the upcoming Valentine's Gala would make a difference to so many kids with cancer."

"I think your multitude of emails and phone calls to his office have already done that."

"And obviously it failed because I've heard nothing back. Which is exactly why a face-to-face meeting is required."

"So, why don't you make an appointment like normal people do instead of stalking billionaires at their vacation residences?" 

"Because his secretary is ignoring my calls," she growled. "I haven't even met Lexi Branson but she seems to have it in for me for some reason."

"Might have something to do with all that phone stalking," Katherine teased. "Did you ever consider maybe taking no for an answer?" 

Caroline didn't like the word no, in fact it just made her more determined to succeed and probably why she was so good at her job. Caroline considered herself one of the best and most persistent charity fundraisers in New York, if not the whole East Coast. She'd recently taken a new job at a Children's Cancer foundation and was determined to make a difference. That included raising as much money as possible for their upcoming Valentine's Ball. 

She'd been considerably successful so far but Caroline always like to push herself harder and that meant trying to convince one of Manhattan's most reclusive billionaires that this was a cause worth donating towards. It wasn't her first attempt; she'd tried on two earlier occasions with different charities but failed. To be honest she was surprised someone of his status didn't donate already, a fact that didn't sit well with her at all. She didn't like to judge but given how much he was worth Caroline couldn't understand why he wouldn't give back to those less fortunate. 

The one thing you could say about Caroline was that she was thorough in her research and she'd read every available article and biography on Niklaus Mikaelson. The second child of four siblings, born in England to meagre beginnings but after completing high school he'd won a scholarship to Oxford to study law where he'd graduated first in his class. He moved to the US and obtained a subsequent Master's degree in Business Administration at Harvard only to start his own computer business months later. That business would net him $12 million in the first year of operations. The profits only increased each subsequent year. Becoming a millionaire was easy and his billionaire status was confirmed only five years later. 

Caroline understood money, it was her job after all but she knew the real motivations for donating to anything came from a deeper place. Unfortunately in his case Klaus didn't seem to have any at all from what she had seen. He always came across so aloof in the few interviews she'd watched, almost like it was a chore having to converse with people. Caroline wasn't surprised but it didn't stop her from wanting to know what made him tick. Unfortunately google wasn't going to tell her what she wanted. The one thing she did know from the internet was that he was gorgeous, with those crimson lips and dirty blonde curls. How could someone so good looking be so arrogant? It seemed a shame but Caroline figured you couldn't have everything. 

That's why she'd decided after being stonewalled by his office again that she needed another approach. Some might have considered it stalking but she considered it business, surely if anyone could understand that concept it was him. 

"Oh that's Bonnie calling in, I'm going to connect her," Katherine interrupted. Caroline rolled her eyes knowing this wasn't a coincidence, no doubt Katherine had sent her a sneaky text while they'd been talking. 

"Does anyone know where my calm and rational friend has gone? She's about five nine with blonde hair and blue eyes, was last seen driving crazily out of Manhattan an hour ago?" 

"I'm perfectly calm Bonnie," Caroline huffed. "Some people would consider this plan a masterful stroke of genius." 

"Or crazy, depending on who you ask," Katherine drawled. "So, I'm curious what are you planning to do when you get there, Care? Play next door neighbour and ask to borrow a cup of sugar?" 

"I have no intention of lying." 

"Oh, I get it you're going to say you just happened to be in the neighbourhood and thought you'd stop by?" Bonnie asked. 

"Yeah, cause I'm sure he'd believe that," she baulked. 

"So, how are you going to penetrate the Mikaelson mansion? Tell me you have some kind of plan in place?"

"Of course I do, Bon. Do you know who you're talking to? I'm going to just knock on the front door and introduce myself," she gulped, thinking just how lame that sounded aloud. She'd planned to come up with something on the drive and decided to blame her lack of preparedness on Katherine and now Bonnie's impromptu phone interrogation. 

"Please tell me you have something more creative than that? You don't just knock on doors in Southampton. They have high walls, big gates, security cameras and an angry German Shepard if you're really lucky." 

"You seem to forget just how charming I can be, Katherine," she argued. "They don't call me one of the best fundraisers in the City for nothing." 

"I'm not saying you aren't but it's pretty obvious this guy is immune to your charms given his constant refusal to meet with you." 

"Oh yea of little faith, Kitty Kat," she scoffed. "Not only will I put on my best charm I'm also wearing THE dress." 

"The red Stella McCartney?" Bonnie gasped.

"And the black Louboutins," she grinned knowingly. 

"But you only break those out when..." 

"It's an emergency." Caroline didn't like to use her sexuality, in fact she only did when it was absolutely the very last resort and she figured the circumstances called for a little designer intervention. Her attire was equal parts business like and sexy as hell. 

"If Klaus Mikaelson doesn't agree to see you in that ensemble then he's either gay or really, really stupid." 

"I guess we'll wait and see," she murmured. "I really should get going, ladies. You know as fun as this weird phone frientervention has been." 

"Play some Eye of the Tiger, that's what I always do before a case," she explained. Katherine's win-loss ratio in the courtroom was impressive so Caroline figured she might take her up on the advice and began to search for some Survivor in her music library. 

"Good luck," they both replied in unison before disconnecting. Before Caroline could play the Rocky anthem and get her head into the game, her phone beeped indicating a new text message. She eyed it curiously, noticing his name appear. She certainly had to hand it to all her besties, they certainly had her back. 

"Knock him dead, gorgeous." Caroline grinned at Enzo's words. She should have been angry at Kat for telling him and Bonnie but Caroline needed all the encouragement she could garner. It was only then the phone beeped again. "P.S. If you find any hot, available millionaires give them my number." She rolled her eyes; he always had an ulterior motive when it came to women. She turned up the volume losing herself in the music as she drove closer to her destination.

Forty-five minutes later, Caroline found herself turning down Meadow Lane in Southampton, immediately she was intimidated. She knew this was millionaires (or in many cases billionaires) row but had never seen it personally. The houses were as much spectacular as they were enormous and she was in awe of the architecture as much as the grand, impressive grounds each boasted. She almost missed his at number 96 and had to apply the brakes quickly before she ventured too far off course. Caroline thought they were all gorgeous but his was especially picturesque. A brilliant, white, multi-story residence with royal blue accents that blended in with the surrounding area but Caroline knew that was only the beginning of its appeal. She inhaled deeply, wondering just what she was doing here. She'd been so determined but seeing his house had stunned her slightly. 

Caroline lifted her head, determined not to let some billionaire get in the way of what was important. She pulled her Prius into his driveway, and was met with a guard housed at the entrance. 

"Hello, I'm here to see Mr Klaus Mikaelson." 

"And you are?" He asked searching his clipboard seriously. 

"Caroline, Caroline Forbes," she gulped knowing she wouldn't be on his list. 

"You're not on the list Miss Forbes, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he instructed, his emotionless expression not changing as he said it. 

"But I just need to see him for a few minutes," she objected, ready to go into the spiel she'd practiced on the way down. "It's a business matter." 

"No buts, you need to leave the premises straight away," he replied dismissively. Caroline was stuck for words; she'd half considered getting out of her car to model her outfit but knew this grouch would be unmoved. 

She reversed begrudgingly, uttering a few colourful terms as she did it. She looked to the road ahead, dreading the drive back and annoyed at her failure with him yet again. She didn't come all this way for nothing. Caroline noticed a gate to the property as she drove along the side street. Maybe she could make her own entrance? Klaus Mikaelson would surely give her points for originality. Either that or he'd have her arrested. Caroline decided on that option, hoping that Enzo, Bonnie and Katherine could pool together the proceeds for bail if not. 

The gate had a keypad on the side, Caroline realised that she had no idea what the code would be. She wracked her brain thinking about all she knew of the billionaire without many results forthcoming. Caroline thought it was hopeless but decided to enter something anyway, what did she have to lose? She entered the digits she knew so well. One. Two. Zero. Seven. It was her birthday. What she wasn't expecting was the click as the gate opened. 

As much as she wanted to question his choice and the fact she guessed correctly, Caroline pushed the gate and stepped onto the manicured lawn in awe. Caroline wasn't expecting such an easy entry but here she was looking up at the foreboding property. If she turned up at the front door what was she supposed to say? I just broke into your house but I promise I'm not a burglar? Caroline hadn't figured out what she'd do at that point. She really needed to stop being so impulsive, it only seemed to get her in trouble.

Before she could walk any further, a white husky approached, eyeing her curiously. Even with Katherine's earlier warnings she hadn't worked out what she would do in this situation, if only she had some dog treats to bribe him with. "Hey, gorgeous," Caroline cooed, attempting to make friends with the majestic looking dog. "I'm not going to hurt you." What Caroline wasn't expecting was for the dog to sidle up beside her and nuzzle its nose into her leg for a pat. Some guard dog this was, not that she was complaining. She gave him a long rub relishing in his adorable affection. 

"Wolf always has been a sucker for a pretty face," someone observed, startling her slightly. She looked up into his curious brown eyes, glad the first person she came across after breaking in wasn't the blonde and blue eyed owner. "Now, you don't look like our gardener," he enquired. He was gorgeous for sure standing at just over six foot with brown hair and a cheeky smile. 

"I could be," she argued, knowing how stupid it sounded as soon as she said it.

"So, what are your care instructions for these daisies then?" 

"Just leave them be, urgh they'll die soon enough," Caroline offered feebly, looking at the suffering plants. She never really considered herself much of a gardener given the number of plants she'd subsequently killed over the years. 

"Brutal," he said. "But I like your style. So, do you make it a habit of breaking and entering?" 

"This is my first time actually," she admitted, deciding she had no choice. "And surprisingly easier than I thought it would be. But you, uh, might want to change your gate code, god knows who could just walk on in." 

"You're either here to see Rebekah, Niklaus or Elijah. I'm not sure why you'd waste time on any of my siblings. Just FYI they don't put out very easily, far too uptight for their own good." 

"Which means you obviously do. Is that supposed to impress me or something?" Caroline drawled knowingly and he let out a chuckle. 

"I think you should be a bit nicer given I could call the police and tell them some crazy blonde pretending to be a gardener broke into my brother's house." 

"I'm not crazy, well most of the time," she conceded. "I'm Caroline Forbes and by the sounds of it you must be Kol Mikaelson." 

"I see my reputation precedes me," he grinned. "So, enough about me. What exactly are you doing here, darling?" 

"It's actually work related," she explained. 

"I'm listening." 

"Kol!" A loud voice echoed throughout the impressive entry hall as they walked inside ten minutes later. After their talk in the garden, Kol had been surprisingly receptive and had agreed to let her inside so she could speak with Klaus. That she hadn't expected but she wasn't complaining. "What have I told you about leaving the toilet seat up?" 

"Someone's obviously happy to see you," Caroline joked, as a gorgeous blonde barrelled down the staircase, her eyes narrowing in Kol's direction.

"You realise that there are five bathrooms in this house, right?"

"And who is this?" She demanded, arms crossed over her chest. Caroline felt slightly awkward as she studied her appearance critically. "Don't tell me someone actually likes you, Kol?" 

"This is my charming sister, Rebekah," Kol explained. "Don't take it personally she's always this lovely. Play nice Rebekah, this is Caroline Forbes. She's here to see Niklaus." 

"Lucky her," another voice chimed in. As soon as she laid eyes on the tall, dark and handsome brunette, Caroline knew this was the eldest Mikaelson. She'd heard he could wear a suit and seeing him in person he certainly didn't disappoint. These people certainly had good genes, even if their behaviour was strange. "I should warn you that he's in a terrible mood. Almost bit my head off before for breathing in his presence, god forbid I should stay alive." 

"Maybe I should return with my business matter when he's in more of a charitable mood then," Caroline squeaked. She'd heard stories about his temper but given he was rarely in public Caroline wasn't sure if the rumours were actually true or not." 

"Did you say business?" Elijah asked. "If there's one thing that rallies Niklaus, it's work." 

"Nik has been going crazy since he got here," Rebekah said. "Vacations aren't really his thing." 

"Probably because he has to put up with his insufferable siblings," a voice growled from the top of the staircase. Caroline's eyes flickered toward him, immediately taken aback by his sudden appearance. She was so used to seeing him in suits but he was more casually attired today and it was throwing her off slightly. The man was even better looking in person with fitted, dark jeans and a navy blue henley that hugged his chest and brought out those eyes she'd memorised from photographs. "What's all the bloody commotion about? I can't hear myself think." 

"You have a visitor," Kol said, gesturing to Caroline. 

"Way to throw me to the wolves," she mumbled through gritted teeth and trying not to lose herself in his piercing gaze. 

"You won't know until you ask, darling," he murmured under his breath. 

"Last time I checked I was on vacation," Klaus growled, his glare unwavering.

"Because you are doing such a good job of that," Elijah muttered. "Maybe some business might be just what you need." 

"I'm perfectly fine," he snapped. 

"Yes, we can all see that, Oscar the Grouch," Rebekah joked. 

"Fine, if only just to get away from all of you," he conceded, his blue eyes seemingly boring holes in her skin. "Should we go upstairs to my office then?" Caroline nodded, happy that she'd gotten the opportunity for a hearing with Klaus Mikaelson but at the same time terrified of being in such close proximity if that penetrating gaze was anything to go by. 

Caroline already knew the house was stunning, but walking across the plush carpet and taking in the impressive art work housed on the walls not to mention the prized view of the pool and beach from the large, bay windows was overwhelming. Klaus had barely stopped with his back to her, his fast pace making Caroline increase hers just to try and keep up. This guy really didn't understand the concept of a vacation, that much was obvious. The office was large and spacious affording a spectacular view of the sizeable backyard. He sat down at the intimidating desk, clasping his hands together his gaze returning to her once again. Caroline really wasn't used to such intensity but she knew now she was there she had to make her case. 

"I'm Caroline..." 

"Forbes, yes I know who you are," he replied dismissively. Caroline was shocked, she may have contacted his office a few times but they'd never met so she was surprised he knew her identity. "You came here for a donation to your Charity Gala." She was immediately rendered speechless. "Do you always stalk potential donors or am I just lucky?" 

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it stalking," she mumbled, knowing it definitely could be construed that way. "I am ambitious Mr Mikaelson. I care about my job and the people it supports, I don't think there's anything wrong with that." 

"So what about break and enter? Is there anything wrong with that?" That Caroline hadn't expected given she thought she'd been discreet by using Kol to gain entry but obviously his security cameras had betrayed her. 

"It's a crime, one that I certainly don't condone," she answered truthfully. 

"So, does that mean you think I should have you arrested?" 

"Well, it wasn't actually as black and white as that," she explained, thinking that if Katherine was there she'd tell her to shut her mouth so as to avoid any criminal charges. Unfortunately for Caroline she was too honest for her own good and couldn't help but continue to explain. "I got in through the gate using the correct code, so there was no breaking of any sort I assure you." 

"Yes about that, I'm curious. How exactly did you know the code to my gate? Are you psychic or something?" 

"Unfortunately not, it's actually my birthdate." 

"The seventh of December is your birthday?' He asked, his voice rising slightly in pitch and Caroline could tell she'd piqued his interest. Although she had no idea why. 

"I know Sagittarians can be impatient and entirely too honest for their own good, this situation is case in point, but we are generally quite nice people when you get to know us," she offered, wondering why she was giving Klaus Mikaelson an astrology lesson. His glazed over expression was telling her he didn't appreciate it much. 

"Let me guess, they talk excessively too?" Caroline could swear she saw a slight tugging at the corner of those deep, crimson lips. Maybe there was some hope yet. 

"How about you?" She asked. 

"How about me what?" 

"What's your star sign?" Before he could reply, Caroline continued almost like she was on autopilot. "I'm guessing Scorpio. You definitely have that intense broodiness down." 

"And this is your way of asking for money?" He baulked, swivelling his chair slightly. "Insulting me, breaking in, somehow convincing my brother to go along with your scheme, although he always was a sucker for a beautiful woman." 

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked, unable to stop herself. Well, at least she knew her lucky outfit had done the trick. 

"How about we get back to your unlawful entry Miss Forbes," he muttered, his face a telltale shade of pink. 

"I think we've already established that no crime was committed here, Mr Mikaelson," she argued. "There was no property damage, your brother kindly agreed to give me inside access. Even your dog likes me. It seems you are the only one who isn't happy to see me." Almost like he knew he was being spoken about, Wolf appeared at the office door. He immediately ran to her side, rubbing up against her leg affectionately. 

"Sell out," Klaus murmured trying to sound annoyed but Caroline spotted a stray dimple accentuated in his left cheek. "He really does like you." 

"According to Kol he has a weakness for women," she recalled. 

"I'm pretty sure he learnt that from my younger brother," he quipped. "I'm still surprised you made the effort to come all the way down here."

"I hadn't heard back from your office and I wanted to make sure you knew what a good cause this is," she implored. "I sent some information to your secretary that outlined what your donation will go towards and the generous advertising benefits it will have for your company." 

"I have to admit your methods are quite unorthodox," he murmured, standing up and making his way over to her side of the desk and perching himself on the edge. A move she wasn't expecting. Caroline was trying to concentrate but from this close proximity his aftershave was infiltrating her nostrils and causing her concentration to wane. Were those necklaces peeking out from his henley? And why did his cheeks have to be so stubbled and those curls in desperate need of someone to ruffle them? 

"I'm extremely committed to this cause, Mr Mikaelson," she reiterated, breaking from her slightly untoward thoughts. "Which is why I think donating would be a good move, not just for the foundation but for your personal stature in the business community."

"I've never been one to care about what people think of me. I tend to prefer my own company over others, I always have." That certainly was something Caroline knew. "And, as much as I appreciate your perseverance and your cause Miss Forbes I am going to have to decline your request," he asserted, surprising her slightly. Caroline honestly thought she'd managed to get through to him. 

"But it's for the kids."

"I realise that," Klaus shot back, his tense undertone not lost on Caroline. 

"I'm not sure why you won't consider it then," Caroline said trying to appeal to what possible humanity he had. 

"It's complicated," he uttered, surprising her slightly. What was so complicated about donating to a worthy cause? Caroline studied him closely trying to work out whether he was just fobbing her off or whether there was something else behind his reasoning. Caroline was tempted to keep asking but something in his body language was telling her not to push him any further. 

"Well, that's certainly a shame," she murmured, standing up so they were only a metre apart. "But thank you for your time, Mr Mikaelson. I appreciate you hearing me out today." Caroline could have sworn she saw something resembling regret on his face but she figured it was best to leave it alone. Neither of them moved, Caroline felt like she was rooted to the spot as his eyes searched hers intently. She should have detested this guy for being so unkind but there was something not right about his response. Maybe there was something more to Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline just had no idea what it was. 

"I really am sorry, Miss Forbes," he murmured and Caroline couldn't miss just how sincere he sounded. 

"That makes two of us then. I'll see myself out."

"Feel free to use the front gate this time," he smiled, despite everything. 

"Where's the fun in that though?" She asked, sending him a half smile before walking out, Wolf dutifully by her side as she did. Caroline wasn't quite sure what had just happened between them but she had a feeling she wouldn't be forgetting it anytime soon. 

************************** 

"What do you mean the chocolate favours are melting and the roses are wilting? I don't know, have you ever thought that the heating might be up too high?" She asked the obviously clueless event planner. She'd already done the fundraising and organised the auction items now it looked like she was supposed to do her job too. The ball was due to begin in less than an hour and this kind of situation was far from ideal. If she'd been organising this they wouldn't be having this problem right now. 

"How did I know I'd find you at the helm of this ship?" A familiar voice enquired, making Caroline turn around curiously. She wasn't quite sure if her eyes were deceiving her but there was Klaus Mikaelson in the flesh. If she was being honest, Caroline had thought about him quite a lot in the past two weeks since their meeting in the Hamptons. She hadn't expected him to show up to her gala though, especially given his views on donating to the foundation. 

Ever since Caroline had met him she'd been torn about what she felt for him. When he declined her request, she fully expected to feel only negative thoughts but the way he looked at her and apologised so sincerely was telling Caroline she couldn't judge him just yet, that there was definitely something much deeper to Klaus Mikaelson. 

"Trust me, I'm not supposed to be but some people can't do their jobs," she muttered, eyeing the event planner as she ran off to try and fix the heating issue. "You're not on the guest list last time I checked." 

"No, I'm not but..." 

"Because you know if you're planning on crashing you might want to at least change into a tuxedo," she advised, looking at his business suit critically. "The dress code is strictly black tie, no exceptions." 

"Are you always this bossy, love?" 

"Yes," she replied simply. 

"I'm not here for the ball," he explained. "I was just wondering if you had a moment to talk." 

"Did you not hear about the chocolate and flower crises?" She baulked. 

"How about we make a deal, I'll forget about that whole breaking and entering thing and you give me just five minutes of your precious time," he pleaded. Caroline had to admit he looked adorable when he begged. 

"Five minutes," she agreed, gesturing to a table near the window of the Plaza's Great Ballroom. Caroline was curious about what he wanted especially given the way they left things. She still thought there was something to it but had been too busy as the ball fast approached. "So, what can I do for you? To be honest I'm surprised to see you after our conversation the other day."

"I wanted to apologise," he began. 

"You already did." 

"Vaguely yes, but I wanted to explain my actions," he said. "I don't like attention, that's why I shy away from the public spotlight. On top of that I don't like people knowing my personal business and prefer to do things through anonymous means, including donations." Caroline inhaled sharply understanding his meaning. There had been a few anonymous contributions, including a sizeable one worth $10 million. She remembered asking the CEO about it but he'd remained tight lipped about the mystery donors at their request. 

"It was you," she uttered in disbelief before continuing. "But I don't understand, why couldn't you just tell me that? I would have respected your privacy and not come across as such a persistent and...." 

"Crazed stalker," Klaus smirked knowingly. 

"Well, do you blame me? But why not admit it?" 

"It's something I don't really like to talk about or dwell upon and I suppose this particular charity opened up some old wounds," he started, his eyes now firmly downcast. "My youngest brother Henrik passed away from cancer when he was eleven years old. I've always donated to this particular cause but it's not always something I like to talk about openly, as I'm sure you can imagine." 

"I'm sorry," she murmured, automatically placing her hand over his comfortingly. "If I had known I wouldn't have pushed you like I did. I had no idea you even had another brother." 

"It's not something I talk about publicly. Journalists in particular are always looking for an angle and finding out the supposed heartless billionaire experienced this kind of loss would be right up their alley," Klaus muttered. 

"Well, your secret is safe with me," she promised, realising her hand was still covering his and for some reason choosing not to remove it. "What was he like?"

"Henrik was a cheeky bundle of energy who was always so happy, we were lucky to have him even for that small amount of time. His birthday was actually the same date as yours." 

"Well, that would explain the gate mystery," she murmured thinking how much of a coincidence it was and the fact it led her to him in one way or another. "But just know that besides all you've been through there's nothing wrong with donating to charity; if anything people would see that there is another side to you." 

"People can think what they want; I don't donate to charity so people will think better of me. In fact if anything they'd probably think I was weak and emotional, not something I like to portray in my business dealings." 

"No they'd think you were kind and compassionate," she shot back. 

"Thank you for understanding, Miss Forbes."

"Well, that's just the kind of person I am and it's Caroline by the way. Oh and I don't really think you're heartless" she added. "I have to say I'm surprised you admitted all of this given our first meeting." 

"What can I say? Kol wasn't going to rest until I sought you out and explained. After you left he gave me a hard time for not donating to something so close to our hearts and when I admitted I already had, he wouldn't leave me alone until I came to see you. I have my moments but his annoying tendencies far outweigh any of my stubbornness." 

"So, that's the only reason you came, because Kol made you?" Caroline teased. 

"Well, that and the fact that Wolf has been missing you since your visit, he's been absolutely miserable lying by the side gate waiting for you to break in again." 

"Oh really?" 

"Well, him and Kol. Sometimes he joins Wolf in the backyard and they pine away together for you," Klaus teased. 

"So Kol and Wolf are the only reasons you came?" 

"No. They're not. Look, I've never met anyone like you Caroline Forbes. Even before I saw you that day, I knew you were beautiful and intelligent." 

"That's why you knew who I was, you'd been spying on me," she accused, raising her left eyebrow. 

Possibly," he replied, a telling blush crossing his face. "Looks like we'd both been doing a bit of research, love. Once we did meet though I realised just how frustrating and determined you are. I mean you break into people's houses because you're kind of crazy. My kind of crazy." 

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Caroline asked, slightly confused. 

"Funnily enough it is, Caroline. Would you, uh, like to possibly go out sometime?" He looked so shy and nervous all of a sudden and Caroline couldn't help but feel sorry for him. 

"Well, there's this thing called a ball happening tonight," she explained. "Maybe we could start here." 

"I think my earlier confession is as far as I'm willing to go today. Not sure a big, fancy event with the who's who of New York City is something I'm quite ready for," he admitted sheepishly. "You know baby steps and all that." 

"It's okay, I'll probably be too busy yelling at the supposed event planner for more mistakes," she smiled. "But we can take a rain check." 

"Or I could meet you afterwards for a debrief about said party planner," Klaus offered. "I know this cute diner on fifty-first Street that does a mean slice of apple pie." 

"You go to diners and eat pie?" Caroline asked, a little shocked that someone of his status would do that sort of thing. 

"I'll let you in on a secret, I even have a little whipped cream on top," joked. "You really need to stop misjudging me, love." 

"Okay, you're on mister, but this pie better be good," Caroline challenged, glad that she'd chosen to stalk this guy because maybe she'd found something special in him. 

**************************** 

"How about Gladys?" Klaus asked, his arms encircling her growing bump, pulling her closer and placing a chaste kiss on her head. It was a beautiful summer's day in the Hamptons and Klaus and Caroline were seated on a bench in the garden, her head rested on his chest as he rubbed her stomach lovingly. Wolf was lying next to them dutifully as she rubbed his ears affectionately; he was even more protective of Caroline now she was with child. "Or Gerald for a boy?" 

"Our baby isn't an eighty year-old," she groaned, his constant teasing about baby names wearing on her last pregnant nerve. After their first meeting Caroline never thought they'd be here two short years later but after sharing a slice of apple pie on Valentine's Day things between them had changed considerably. Marrying nine months later and now they were about to welcome their new baby girl or boy into the world in two months. 

Not only were they partners in life but in business. They'd started a children's cancer charity in Henrik's name six months earlier and Caroline had been actively raising funds for other children like him. Klaus had been reluctant at first as expected but since they'd made the decision, Caroline had noticed a different side to him. A much less guarded one, although Kol would say it was all due to Caroline's sudden appearance in his life. She didn't like to boast but maybe that was true, although she'd gotten just as much from him and was so grateful to him for that. 

"If you ask my sister, she thinks we should name her Rebekah Jnr," he scoffed. Caroline had to laugh given Enzo had said the same thing if it was a boy. They'd seemed like an unlikely couple when they first got together a year ago but as it turned out their sizeable egos couldn't have been more perfect for each other. 

"I'm surprised Kol hasn't made any suggestions." 

"Be careful what you wish for, love. I'd give him time; he's been a little preoccupied with Bonnie." Klaus said, they had begun dating only a few months earlier and were still very much in the honeymoon stage. Speaking of them, what time are they all coming for lunch?" 

"Well, I told Katherine midday because I know she'll be late but it's actually twelve-thirty."

"I don't think Elijah ever thought he'd be married to someone quite so tardy," Klaus chuckled. Caroline didn't think they'd ever be married period but they both did have quite ambitious and argumentative natures and from the moment they first clashed it was an instant attraction. 

"I'm not sure we every really imagined anything to turn out quite like this but I'm certainly not complaining," Caroline grinned, turning her head slightly to face him and placing a sweet kiss on those crimson lips followed by both dimples she knew so well. 

"Who knew charity would bring us together?"

"And Henrik," she murmured, thinking back to that gate code. "I know, how about we call him Henry if he's a boy?" 

"I think that's a wonderful idea, love," he replied, capturing her lips again, this time deepening the kiss and delving his tongue into her hot mouth. Caroline groaned knowing she'd never get tired of that feeling. When they finally broke apart their breathing slightly ragged he spoke again. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" 

"Yes," she grinned, knowingly. "But feel free to tell me again." 

"How about I show you instead?" Klaus suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. "Lunch doesn't start for a while yet and we both know Katherine and Elijah will be late." 

"I thought you'd never ask," she purred. 


End file.
